Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to mobile magnet systems used in medical diagnostics. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods of monitoring such mobile magnet systems.
A mobile magnetic resonance imaging (mobile MRI) system provides medical imaging that is transportable for sale or lease to medical facilities in a variety of locations. The mobile MRI is mounted to a movable trailer and towed by a tractor or truck. The mobile MRI offers great convenience and flexibility for various medical diagnostic applications.
One challenge of the mobile MRI is cooling the magnet. The mobile MRI includes a cooling system filled with a coolant, such as, liquid helium. Several characteristics of the coolant must be monitored, including the coolant level, coolant temperature, and coolant pressure. In the conventional system, a data monitor stores this information and provides an alert when one of the coolant characteristics exceeds a predetermined threshold. An operator at the mobile MRI must then make a service call to a technician to have the mobile MRI serviced.
One drawback of this method of monitoring the mobile MRI is that a human operator must be present at all times to watch the data monitor. The mobile MRI sometimes experiences periods during which no human operator is actively watching the data monitor. For example, during travel to a medical facility or during temporary storage at a yard facility, no human operator is present to monitor the mobile MRI. Consequently, the coolant level is not always timely replaced and additional magnet repair and service is required due to unobserved coolant depletion.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for monitoring mobile magnet systems. Further, there is a need for a system and method for monitoring a mobile magnet without the need for constant human supervision of the mobile magnet. Further still, there is a need for a centralized monitoring system of a plurality of mobile magnets to improve the timeliness and cost-effectiveness of mobile magnet service.
According to one exemplary embodiment, a method of servicing a mobile magnet is provided. The mobile magnet has a sensor configured to sense a characteristic of the mobile magnet and a computer coupled to the sensor configured to receive sensor data representative of the sensed characteristic. The method includes receiving the sensor data at a remote monitoring station via a wireless communication link with the computer; determining whether the mobile magnet needs service based on the sensor data; and dispatching a service technician to the mobile magnet when the mobile magnet needs service.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a wireless monitoring system for a mobile magnet installed on a mobile vehicle is provided. The mobile magnet has a sensor configured to sense a characteristic of the mobile magnet and a computer coupled to the sensor configured to store mobile magnet data representative of the sensed characteristic. The system includes a wireless transmitter, a wireless receiver, and a central computer. The wireless transmitter is coupleable to the computer and configured to receive the mobile magnet data from the computer, to convert the mobile magnet data to a format suitable for wireless transmission, and to transmit the converted mobile magnet data wirelessly. The wireless receiver is located remotely from the mobile magnet and is configured to receive the transmitted mobile magnet data. The central computer is coupled to the wireless receiver and is configured to store the mobile magnet data and to provide an indication whether the mobile magnet needs service.
According to yet another exemplary embodiment, a mobile magnet system includes a mobile magnet adapted for use in a medical diagnostic application, a coolant system configured to provide a coolant to the mobile magnet, and a plurality of sensors coupled to the coolant system configured to sense characteristics of the coolant system. The mobile magnet system further includes a data recorder coupled to the sensors and configured to store sensor data based on the sensed characteristics and a wireless transmitter coupled to the data recorder and configured to receive the sensor data, to convert the sensor data to a format suitable for wireless transmission, and to transmit the sensor data wirelessly to a remote central computer.